Agnorak: The Duelist's Knife
by Krylancelo
Summary: Mai's found a way to help Yugi, but will her plan work? Joey and the others aren't going down wout a fight, but can they trust an suspicious email, when they haven't seen there friend in almost 6 months. Chapter 2 up! R&R k? DK's sequel
1. Email

Disclamer: I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh or to Weiss Kruez, also know as Knight Hunters. They are just being changed and played with for fun!!  
  
Oh yes! For thoes who don't understand about the guys from WK, heres some info on them.  
  
Schwartz is an assassin group that has odd abilities. Brad Crawford, the leader, is a cold, caculating American man with the power to see a 'taste' of the future. The German, Schuldig, is known for telepathy, extreme speed, and his flaming red hair. He says people's thoughts taste like honey. Farfarello, who I like to think of as Yugi's daddy, is an albino man with white hair, one amber eye, and an eyepatch. He is a weirdo on the kill religious people thing, and he likes to mutilate his own body. Scary, huh? Also Farfie can't feel pain. Nagi Naoe is near Yugi's age, and is a master of telekenisis! Moves things with his mind. He is cold, and doesn't show his feelings much!  
  
Agnorok!  
  
Yugi and Nagi slowly make their way to Schwartz's home. When they got there they exchanged knowing glances when they heard a blood curtling, yet almost girly scream come from inside the apartment.   
  
" Well, I guess Uncle Maximillion is back!" Yugi said, his face held a cheerful smile. He had learnt over the span of time that he had lived there that his dad and Schuldig loved to play and hurt the millionare.  
  
" I think their insane." Nagi said, his voice seemed cold, and devoid of emotion.  
  
" Most likely." Yugi agreed. " So are you ready to do the plan?" He asked, his mask of a smile wavering.  
  
" You mean your idea to get out of here. You know Crawford is going to find out, and stop this."  
  
" He might, but not if I do it my way."  
  
" ............................ It doesn't take powers to know that you'll fail." Nagi said as he opened the door to see Crawford glaring at the rude german in anger.  
  
" Schuldig! We need to keep our funding, don't go messing with Pegasus just because he supposed to have telepathy. It's from some stupid item, and your going to kill him if you keep friring his brain with your powers!!" Said Crawford angrily as he ducked Schuldig in the head with a hard right hook.  
  
" Owww! Darnit, Bradley! I'm just playing, he's not that close to death."  
  
" Yes, but he is that close to insanity! Give him a moment to recompose himself." Crawford said.  
  
He then turnt to the stairs, and noticed at it's top two boys trying to sneak to their rooms without being detected.  
  
" Nagi! Yugi! Both of you don't show me your faces tonight untill you do your homework! Eat dinner, then get to sleep! Schuldig, Farfarello, and I have a mission. We won't be back till morning!" Crawford yelled, as he glared up at the two boys who looked like they'd rather be anywhere else than here.  
  
Crawford then looked at the other 3 men in the room and walked out of the house with them.  
  
In another side of town:  
  
" K! So let's recap everything! It's been 7 month's since Yugi got kidnapped. His grampa is now out of his coma, and the game shop is officialy been re-opened! The cops have given up on the case, and the only lead we have is to try and track down old Pegasus!" said Joey Wheeler as he and his little sister Serenity sat down at an camp fire that Tristian had just finished.  
  
The group of friends, Joey, Serentiy, Tristian, Tea, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, and Bakura were all looking down and blue when they thought about their still missing friend. They had thought that since their weekend had 'finally' come that they'd all go camping. To take their mind off of everything. It hadn't worked.  
  
" Thanks Wheeler!" Seto said sarcastically, as he leaned up against a near by tree. " I feel better already! Come on! Keep telling us how we have absolutely nothing!"  
  
" Well I can't just forget this! Yugi might not have meant that much to you. But to me, he was a great person. My best friend! I can't just sit around and believe.... bel..believe that my friend is dead!" Joey yelled as he jumped up and glared at Kaiba.  
  
" My big brother knows that! We all have had it rough, an we all want him back. But, aren't facts facts.." Mokuba said, his eyes looking watery.  
  
" The police don't know what their talking about... Don't listen to that junk. Mokuba, he'll be OK! Yugi will be fine!" Mai said.  
  
  
  
" I can't believe how naive you are, Mai! How could you even tell my brother something like that anyway. Your giving him false hope!" Seto said, his eyes hard on Mai.  
  
" I -I'm not trying to decieve the kid... But, I wasn't sure if I should tell you all this. But maybe I should... I got an e-mai from Yugi yesterday. His picture was there and he said he was making a plan to meet me, well to meet all of us, tommorrow at 10 a.m. He want's to meet at Takejunka square."  
  
Everyone there gasped, and Bakura smiled. " I like to see him!"  
  
" We all would!" Joey agreed, and Mai smiled.   
  
Krylancelo note: Hey Minna-san (everyone). I hope people read this and tell me what they think. Yes, for some who actually read that, this is a sequel for 'A Duelist's Knife'. Anyhow, have fun reading! If no one reviews this, (like 20) then I'll post it in the other series category. Ciao! I'll write more it I get above # of reviews... 


	2. Planned Meeting

Yugi Moto lifted the bloody knife, and then brought it down the length of his arm. He was in the shadow Realm, and the game of Ragnorak was now in play. He was against his father, and seemed to be winning.  
  
At the moment Yugi didn't care about the pain he would later feel, all that mattered was the moment of triumph he felt as he took out 700 of his father's life points.  
  
Jei didn't flinch as his Storm Troop card was cleared off the field by Yugi's Harpie's Feather Duster, thus; taking a big chunck of his lifepoints with it. A wound appeared on Jei's back, and then another when the second magic card that preserved his lifepoints was disposed of.  
  
"Good play." He whispered, as he drew a card, and started his turn. He smiled at the numbers that were their lifepoints. He had 130 left, while Yugi had 400. "And now it's my attack." He said, as he lifted a similar dagger, and struck it into a card that he had just placed on the playing field.  
  
"I evoke Swords of Revealing light, and I'll play Xeios, creature of darkness that has an attack of 2400. I'll use it to attack your only remaining card on the field that's a monster, your face down card!" He said, and put his words into play.  
  
Xeios attacked Yugi's card, thus causing it to flip and reveal itself.  
  
"Thanks... You activated Weather Report's special ability. This card stops all effects of Sword of Revealing Light, and your attack also prompted my trap card. Say hello to attack blocker. Now your attack has been stopped, and your card is stuck in defense mode. Too bad it only has 300 defense. Now, Weather Report, attack Xeios and leave his lifepoint's wide open!" Yugi said, as his words went into play.  
  
He then drew his last card, and smiled when he saw the Dark Magician, and whispered, "I was wondering when I'd find you." He then placed it on the playing field, and ordered it to attack, "Dark Magician, use your dark magic attack and finish this duel!" The duel ended, and Jei had substantial injuries. He slowly collapsed from the loss of blood, but a smile was on his face as he drifted into darkness.  
  
"Good job, Yugi! You did it!" Yami said, as he came out of the puzzle and gave Yugi some encouragement.   
  
"Thanks Yami. Finally, I can leave this place. We can go back to Domino city, and see grandpa and the gang. Yami thank you for e-mailing Mai for me, I really want to see everyone, but could you go instead. I'll be in my soul room for a while, would you call me before you get there. I'd really love to see everyone's faces." Yugi said, as he felt his remaining energy start to ebb away.  
  
"Yes, I will." Yami stated, smiling down at Yugi.  
  
Yami's eyes then widened as he saw Yugi collapse on the floor, his injuries looking bad.   
  
*******************************************!****************************  
  
The meeting place had been set up, and Mai, Joey, Joey's sister, Duke, Trisitan, Bakura, Tea, Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi's grandpa had all sat down and waited for their friend to show up.  
  
"So do you think this is going to be it? He'll come?" Joey asked, as he looked into the sky.  
  
Yami smiled when he saw them, and quickly switched with Yugi. He then stepped out into the area and smiled at his friends, "Long time, no see guys." 


End file.
